The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ceanothus of hybrid origin, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lemon Ice’. ‘Lemon Ice’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Ceanothus was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Ceanothus ‘Blue Mound’ (not patented) in a container in the Inventor's nursery in June of 2004 in Ederveen, The Netherlands. Ceanothus ‘Blue Mound’ is believed to be a hybrid of C. thyrsiflorus var. griseus and C. impressus. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished using terminal stem cuttings by the Inventor in Ederveen, The Netherlands in August 2004. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.